Heat Wave
by kathiann
Summary: Bad summery-It's hot and Jane's AC is broken, what's he to do? Just a little fun. this has turned out longer than I expected, but I like it, so, yea. Heed the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **The day time high here hasn't been below 110 all week. It's so hot I can feel the heat coming through the windows with the curtains drawn and the sun on the other side of the house. It is that hot. SO, that's where this is coming from. Second part up tomorrow some time.

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine I wouldn't have to write this, would I?

It was hot; Lisbon could feel the sweat dripping down the back of her legs. They were in the middle of an almost month long heat wave and the drought conditions in the lovely state of California hadn't improved any, so not only was it hot, it was dry too. No hint of moisture was in the air, no breeze was blowing. They had just gotten back from a case in the middle of the desert, and sadly, it was only a few degrees cooler here than it had been there.

And to make it worse, the air conditioning in her car had gone out. She was sticking to the seat of her car, the windows were down, but it wasn't doing any good. She just wanted to get home to what she was hoping was her ice cold apartment and take a nice long cool shower. Lisbon pulled up outside the two story house in one of the nicer older suburbs to Sacramento. She lived on the top floor of the house. The older lady who lived down stairs had it sealed off when the last of her kids had moved out and rented it out for extra income. Lisbon had been living there for 3 years.

She liked her neighbor; she was a kind older woman who didn't bother her too much. She didn't mind the odd hours that Lisbon kept with her job and the rent was reasonable. Lisbon grabbed her bag out of the back seat of her car and quickly made her way up the stairs at the side of the house and opened her door. Instead of a nice cool apartment, Lisbon was hit with a wave of oppressive heat. The air had been turned off.

"Oh Teresa dear, I'm glad to see you made it home alright." Lisbon looked down the stairs and saw her land lady standing at the bottom.

"Yea, I just got back into town."

"I turned your air off when you were gone. Did you realize that you left it on? Your bill would have been through the roof."

Lisbon tried not to sigh and roll her eyes at the woman; she was just trying to be helpful. "Thanks for that. I think I'm just going to take a shower and get to bed early tonight." She waved good bye to the woman and went inside, it was worse in here than it had been outside. She quickly made her way to the thermostat and turned on the air full blast. She set it at 70 degrees, hoping that would be cold enough.

She went into her bedroom, striping off her hot sticky work cloths and throwing them into the hamper in her closet. She walked into the bathroom, turning on the fan in both her bed room and the front room as she went. She turned on the shower; normally she was a big fan of the hot steamy shower, or long luxurious bubble bath, but not today.

Today she turned the water on to just a hair before ice cold and stepped in, enjoying the prickly sensation of the water as it hit her skin. She left the water flow over her head, smoothing out her hair and running over her chest and stomach. It was an unusual sensation, the cold prickling water, and she found herself thinking of the last time she'd shared her bed with anyone. It had defiantly been much colder, and was long enough ago that she started to feel a familiar longing just at the thought.

She started washing her hair, massaging her scalp, working the bubbles into her hair. It had been early yesterday morning the last time she was able to shower and she took time in washing the grit and grime out of her hair. After thoroughly washing the thick dark hair she poured her body wash onto her dark blue bath poof and started to wash her skin. Despite all of her precautions she had still managed to get a touch of sunburn on her arms and chest. Glad that it was cold water and not hot, she rubbed the soap all over her body, taking extra time as she washed her breasts, they were more sensitive than normal in the cold water.

The rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had anything to eat since early that morning and she stood under the stream of water one last time letting the cold relief wash over her before turning the water off. She stepped out of the shower, barely rubbing the towel over her body, not minding staying slightly damp as she wrapped her hair up in the towel. The beads of water left on her skin cooled her off in the still hot apartment as she passed the fans she had turned on.

She knew she had to get dressed, there was no way around it, she couldn't just walk around her apartment naked all night, as much as she might want too. Thinking about the least restrictive, coolest clothing she owned she settled for a light weight, breathable white sports bra with thin straps and a tiny pair of black exercise shorts. She slipped on the smallest, thinnest pair of white panties she owned, they weren't fancy, but they did the trick.

She walked into the kitchen, making sure all the fans in her apartment were turned on as high as they could go. She stood in front of the vent in the kitchen as she thought about what she should make for dinner. She didn't want anything hot, she had no desire to cook anything, and she didn't think she had anything cold in her freezer that didn't require heating in the oven or microwave. Sighing she decided that she could call and order a salad from the pizza place down the street. They would deliver so she wouldn't have to get back into her hot car.

Taking care of her dinner order she walked back into the living room flopping down on the sofa, half lying and half sitting, stretching to reach the remote she tuned on the tv and lazily flipped through the channels. She had tow fans pointed at her, one from each side, and they were blowing around her hair that she hadn't bothered pulling back after she had towel dried it.

Sooner than she expected there was a knock at her door and she grabed her wallet from where she had left it when she came in and went to open it. She looked through her wallet, realizing the smallest bill she had was a 20 and sighed, at least the delivery boy would get a good tip for being out in this heat.

"Smallest thing I have is a 20 is that ok?" She asked not looking up from her wallet where she as still looking.

"That's very generous of you Lisbon, but really, you don't have to pay me to come see you pretty face."

It wasn't the delivery boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **In addition to the heat, we also get Mormon crickets (locusts) this time of year. I can honestly say I don't think I've ever seen one, but you can hear them, it's like a constant buzz from the trees. Really it's hard to describe. On the bright side, it's only 105 out right now, so it looks to be a cooler week this week, although, I've always noticed once it gets past 105 really you can't tell the difference, it's just freakin hot! I had a reviewer say they really liked all the description in the last chapter, just keep that in mind as you read this one, and everything should be ok.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, as if I even had to say it.

It was hot. Insufferably hot, and his air conditioning was broken. He called the repair people, but it would be another week before they could come out and fix it, so he didn't know what to do. His little car didn't have air conditioning, he wished it did, but what can you do?

He stopped at the grocery store and picked up a large supply of popsicles, from the cheap little twin pops to the more expensive ones made with cream and real fruit juice. As an afterthought he also grabbed a box of Otter pops. He hopped they all wouldn't melt by the time he got where he was going. As he pulled up in front of the two story house he smiled, Lisbon was already home, and had ordered dinner out. He stopped the delivery boy as he headed up the stairs and gave him a $50; no one should have to be out in the heat.

He grabbed the bags from the grocery store and the bag from the delivery boy-salad so typical-and headed up the stairs. He had to jostle the bags a few times to keep them all in his hands; he'd gotten a lot of popsicles. He managed to knock on the door, but at the same time had to block his face with the bags.

"Smallest thing I have is a 20 is that ok?" He heard Lisbon say as she opened the door and he smiled. She must not be looking at him; he lowered the bags to come back with a witty remark.

"That's very generous of you Lisbon, but really, you don't have to pay me to come see you pretty face." And then he saw her, she was wearing so little she might as well have been standing there in her underwear, hell, she was wearing underwear. Dressed only in a white sports bra and tiny black running shorts, she definitely had the right idea.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Melting, and so are the popsicles, can I come in?" Jane asked, trying not to stare.

She stepped aside, allowing him to enter and noticed that he was still wearing his regular three piece suit. "No wonder you're melting, you're wearing a suit in 105 degree temperatures."

Jane chose to ignore that line, and just walked into the kitchen to put the popsicles away. "You got a salad for dinner Lisbon? No excitement there."

"It's hot Jane. And you still haven't told me what the hell you're doing in my apartment."

"It's so much cooler in here than it is outside Lisbon."

"Yes it is. There's this nifty new invention called an air conditioner, perhaps you've heard of it. Why are you here?"

Jane sighed as he put the last box in the freezer; she obviously wasn't going to let it go. "The AC in my house is broken and it's going to take a week before anyone can come out to work on it."

"And you couldn't have called first?"

"Why? I would have missed seeing you in your very attractive outfit." The lack of response after his statement made Jane chuckle under his breath, had she really forgotten what she was wearing? One look at her face told him she had.

"Ass." Lisbon said as she turned to go down the hall way.

"Don't get dressed on my account dear, I was just thinking you had the right idea, running around in your underwear does seem like a good way to keep cool."

Lisbon spun around and pointed her finger at him. "I am dressed Jane. I'm wearing my exercise clothes."

"What gym do you go too? I'm obviously going to the wrong one, because from where I'm standing it looks like you're wearing you underwear."

She couldn't believe him! He came into her house and was making fun of her choice of clothing. Well, two could play that game. "You're just jealous because you don't have the body to pull it off." She said smirking at him.

"You don't think I have the body to pull off running around in my underwear?" He smiled at her, she'd walked into this one, and now she was going to have to deal with it.

"No, I don't. If you did, you wouldn't be wearing a three piece suite in this weather." Lisbon sauntered past him to see what type of popsicles he had brought; it was still warm in her apartment it would probably take at least another hour, maybe more, before it was all cooled off to a temperature she felt comfortable in. "Ooo! Strawberry fruit bars, my favorite!" She pulled one out of the freezer, turned back towards him and almost dropped it. He had taken her challenge seriously. He was standing there in nothing but his boxers and socks.

"Oh my God!" Lisbon shrieked and whirled back around to face the freezer again. "What the hell are you doing Jane?"

"You said you didn't think I had the body to go around just wearing my underwear, so, what do you think?" He was smiling, she could tell without even having to look.

"Um, no, I don't think I'm going to look. You need to put your clothes back on before I have to go get my gun." She so wanted to turn around, she so wanted to see what he looked like in just his boxers, but she was going to restrain herself, she wasn't going to look.

"Come on Lisbon, you know you want to look. I've seen you in your underwear."

"For the last time Jane," Lisbon said spinning around and poking him in the chest with her unwrapped Popsicle, "These are my exercise cloths, not my underwear."

"I'm sorry, I was mistaken, I was under the impression that bras were considered woman's underwear. I know it's been a while since I've seen a naked or half naked woman, but I didn't think that would have changed."

"You're an idiot."

"And you turned around." Jane smiled down at her as she realized that she had indeed turned around, and she as gesturing with her Popsicle, causing it to drip allover Jane's very smooth and very firm chest. It would appear that he did have the body to go around wearing next to nothing.

Lisbon felt her face getting red as she took a look at his body. She'd never seen him in anything less than a shirt and pants, so this was definitely something. He was gorgeous, and he was sticky, she fought the urge to reach out with her tongue and lick the sticky red liquid off his chest; that would not be a good thing. Instead she just took a step back and looked anywhere but at him.

"Get your clothes back on Jane." She said as she walked back to the living room and sat back on her sofa in mostly the same position she had been in before Jane showed up in her apartment without asking. She thought about getting a new Popsicle, now that this one had been all over Jane's chest, but decided to just eat it anyway. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the cool liquid as it dripped down her throat. Maybe if she just ignored him he would go away.

Jane stood in the kitchen looking down at his sticky chest. He had no desire to get his clothes back on; now that he was out of them it really was much cooler this way. He took off his socks and stuffed them in the toes of his shoes. He folded his pants, shirt and vest and sat them on the counter in the kitchen. He laid his coat over the top of all of them and sighed. He was sticky. Lisbon had gotten her Popsicle all over his chest, and if he wasn't mistaken, had even entertained the thought of licking it off. He had seen it in her eyes.

He found a dish towel in a drawer and got it wet. He'd rather it was Lisbon licking it off his chest and not a rough towel, but he couldn't think about that, nothing good could come of that. At least, nothing good that he could think of. Actually, he could think of lots of good things coming from it, just none that wouldn't lead to him being shot or fired.

Having wiped his chest clean he grabbed his own Popsicle out of the freezer, mango cream, and headed into the living room to see what Lisbon was up to. When he saw her he almost turned around and went back in the kitchen. She was lying on her soft floral print sofa with her eyes closed, one leg off on the floor and the other one propped up on the arm. She was facing a fan that was blowing her hair back fanning it way from her face and over the cushion of the sofa. She had one arm resting on her stomach, tracing invisible lines and tapping along to a song that only she could heat. The other was holding the Popsicle, which she was sucking in and out of her mouth and wrapping her tongue around, it was enough to make him want to ask if he could use her shower.

Making as much noise as he could without seeming obvious, he made his way to the large lay-z-boy chair that was set at a right angle to the sofa, so that he was sitting at the end where her legs were. Looking up her body as she ate was almost as bad as simply watching her from above. He tried not to look, he really did, but when faced with something like that…it was almost enough to undo him.

"It's not polite to stare Jane." Lisbon said, still not opening her eyes.

He almost choked on his Popsicle when she said it, how had she known he'd been looking? But he recovered quickly, trying to turn it back on her. "Now why would you think I was staring? How would you know really unless you opened your eyes?"

"You haven't put back on your clothes. I'm not going to be accused of staring at you when you're in your underwear. That's not something I do."

"What? Are you afraid you might like what you see?" He smirked then had a thought. "You know, you'd see the same thing if we were going swimming."

"Yes, but we're not going swimming are we?" She still hadn't opened her eyes. He watched her as she worked on the Popsicle, she was almost down to the stick now and was it his imagination, or did she just moan slightly? This was getting to be too much for him, she was deliberately teasing him and he just wasn't going to put up with it anymore. He placed his half eaten treat on the wrapper on the coffee table, there was no way he could finish it while she was going _that._

The last of the cold treat was disappearing in her mouth now, and he watched as a little dribble of the sweet juice snuck out of her mouth and down her chin. "You've got a little bit of juice on you." Jane said looking at the path it was taking now down her neck.

She opened her eyes and glanced down as if she could see it. "Oh, thanks." She started to move her hand up to brush it away when Jane stopped her.

"Let me help." And before he could change his mind he was out of the chair kneeling by the side of the sofa and had pressed his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I blame this on JocelynMcC who in her review mentioned that with Jane's AC down for a week there was lots of fun to be had between the two of them. Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, they mean the world to me.

**Disclaimer: **It's hot here. I'm pretty sure that the people who own this show don't live in the desert. In fact, I'm pretty sure that the people who own this show live where the weather is darn near close to perfect all year round. So, as I live in the desert, and we have 'perfect' weather maybe 2 weeks a year, I obviously don't own them,

She tasted like strawberries. That was the first thing he noticed, the second thing was that although he had intended to simple place a chaste kiss on her lips and then lick the offending popsicle juice off of her chin, he was getting way too much enjoyment out of kissing her to want to stop. The fact that she had apparently gotten over her shock enough to kiss back made it all the better. It was only after she was kissing him that he allowed his hands to touch her, he brought his left hand up to gently stroke her check. This appeared to be the wrong thing to do.

Lisbon sat bolt upright on the sofa, breaking away from her much too intimate position with Jane. "What the hell was that?"

"I was just trying to help." Jane said, trying to hide his embracement at what he had been doing.

"Well stop." She reached out and touched her neck where the offending Popsicle juice had dripped. "Great. I'm going to need another shower. Don't touch anything when I'm gone Jane or you will be out on your ass faster than you can say I didn't do it." She pushed him back as she stood up, trying not to notice how close he had been to her.

Jane watched her make her way down the hall. He waited until her heard the door to the bathroom close before collapsing on the floor. This was going to be a long week, if he managed to last a week. The pride in him wouldn't allow him to leave on his own accord; he would have to do something to make her really mad, something that would cause her to throw him out. That was the only way to do it. He could go bug Rigsby after that, he would let him crash on his sofa that was for sure.

He was still trying to figure out what he was going to do when the water turned on in the shower and he had an idea. Lisbon had been so embarrassed at seeing him in just his boxers, what would she do if he showed up completely naked. He had gotten Popsicle juice all over his chest, and they were in a drought. Smiling a devilish grin he walked down the hall to the room he was sure was the bathroom. It had to be, it was the only one with a light coming from under the door.

Quietly opening the door just a crack he almost lost his nerve when he noticed two things. First-she hadn't bothered to lock the bathroom door. And second-he could see her outline through the shower curtain. It was an opaque curtain. He couldn't see through it, but he could see her out line. She was standing under the stream of water, her head tilted back letting it run through her hair, it was almost too much, almost.

Quietly shutting the door behind him he slipped out of his boxers, leaving them lying on the floor next to Lisbon's 'exercise clothes'. He took a silent breath before stepping towards the shower. Being careful not to move the rings of the shower curtain, he didn't want her to know he was here yet.

Good lord she was gorgeous. Look at her face, look at her face, Jane chanted to himself as he took in the sight of her standing there naked, of course she was naked, she was in the shower, with the water running down her, again she _was_ in the shower so of course she had water dripping down all over her. He just couldn't think about it. He was here to annoy her into kicking him out. It shouldn't take much.

Her eyes were closed as the water dripped down her face, so she still hadn't seen him as he stepped quietly into the shower with her. He almost changed his mind, being so close to her wearing, well, nothing, but he didn't. He just pasted one of his trade mark grins on his face and stared at her face. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

Her eyes flew open and she screamed, jumping slightly. "What the hell Jane!"

It was almost comical to watch her reaction and he found it hard not to laugh. She was trying to cover herself up with her hands, and at the same time not look at him, although from the color rising in her checks she was enjoying the show. In the end she settled for closing her eyes and turning her back to him. This was almost as bad as the front view, her back was lovely, smooth and the way it sloped gently down…No he couldn't think of that, he was here to make Lisbon mad enough at him to kick him out of her apartment. Really, she should have after the scene in the living room, but that was beyond the point.

"You need to get out of my shower NOW Jane." She was mad, what the hell was he doing?

"But I'm all sticky from the Popsicle you got all over me earlier, and we are in a drought, have to save water and all."

"You have got to be kidding me." He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"I'm quite serious." He said, sliding his arms around her body to reach the bath poof hanging on a hock in front of her.

"What are you doing Jane?"

"I told you, I'm going to help you wash your back, and what a lovely back it is."

She didn't know what to say. She knew she should be mad, she knew she should be yelling at him to get out of her house, but, she just couldn't do it. He was just so damn sexy, she just wanted to turn around and press her body up against his and kiss him senseless, almost like what had happened out on the sofa, but she couldn't do it. She heard him messing with the bottles of body wash that she had on the shelf in the shower and smiled, he really was going to wash her back, it was such an un-Jane thing to do that it made her smile.

Jane looked at the bottles on the shelf next to him. Who would have guessed that Lisbon had so much body wash and shampoo? He moved the bottles around until he found the one he was looking for, and almost full bottle of cinnamon spice. He hadn't smelt it on her since that day he mentioned it, the day he had tried to _feel_ her smile. He squirted some of the liquid onto the poof and inhaled deeply, this was the smell. He'd been almost yearning to smell it on her again, it was intoxicating.

She stiffened when he touched the poof to her shoulder, but relaxed slightly as he spread the soap around her back. He wanted to touch her, not just with the bath poof, but with his hand, he wanted to feel her soft skin under his, he wanted to see if her skin was a smooth as it looked.

He moved the poof around her back in slow circular movements, getting lower; he allowed his hand to reach out and touch her shoulder, smoothing the soap into her skin. He moved the poof back up her back and over her shoulder as his hand moved down her back and around to her stomach. He was moving the poof down her chest, between her breasts; his hands were sliding lower down her stomach, towards the curls that lay just below her hips. He felt a stirring in him, one he hadn't felt in ages and noticed his body's response to the touching that his hands were doing. He froze, he had to control this, he wasn't some sex crazed teenager, he was a full grown adult, he could control his bodily urges and responses.

He slowly removed his hands from her; he had gone too far, he shouldn't have been in here with her. "Ok." He said his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ok, well, I think your back is clean, I'm going to go."

"Wait." She said turning around quickly, "I haven't done yours." He swallowed as she turned around to face him and stared at a spot somewhere over the top of her head.

"That's ok. You don't have to-"

She cut him off. "No, I insist. Turn around."

He did what she said numbly. He was dreaming; that was the only explanation for it. He had fallen asleep in her chair in the living room and he was dreaming all of this and he wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up. And then he felt her small hand on his back. She was using the bath poof, same as he had, and using her small delicate hand as he had, to rub the soap into his skin.

He almost shuddered under her touch, why was she doing this? He knew why he had done it. He wanted her to tell him to leave. Him and his damn pride. He should have just left when he was tempted to kiss her in the first place, this, this was not OK. It was not ok on so many levels. He felt her hand reaching around to his chest, drawing him closer to her. He could feel her pressing against his back and felt himself getting aroused again. This was not a good thing. He stepped from her light embrace, not really wanting to move away.

"Um, thanks, I think I'm good now." He mumbled, not turning as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and hastily leaving the bathroom, not even bothering to dry himself off. This was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **There is at least one stupid cheesy line in here, I blame it on the late hour and the heat that seems to have made a comeback after a few days of cloud cover that meant temps in the low 100's and high humidity (at least for where I'm at) of up to 30%. It was downright muggy. not betaed.

**Disclaimer: **I know we've been over this before, but in case any one was wondering, I _still_ don't own them. I know, shocker.

Lisbon wasn't sure he she wanted to laugh, cry or throw her shampoo at the wall of her shower. Jane might not have been looking at her when he'd hastily ran out of her shower, but she'd been looking at him. And he had definitely been having a hard time hiding his reaction to her touch and the fact that they had both been naked in the shower. He hadn't even bothered to wash the soap off.

She was half tempted to go chasing after him, confront him or hell, pin him down and have her way with him. It was his fault after all. She hadn't asked him to come into her house, to strip down naked, kiss her and then accost her in the shower. Not that she had really minded the last part. Sure she had protested; he had expected her too. He probably thought that she was going to kick him out.

She probably should, kick him out of her apartment, but then, he would win, and she couldn't have that. Jane was not going to play her in her own home. If he wanted to leave he could, but she wasn't going to kick him out. No, that would make him too happy, and she didn't want to do that. She was still standing in the shower and realized that she either needed to get out or come up with an excuse for it taking so long. Sighing she decided that she could always shave her legs. She'd just done it the other day, but what the hell; you could never have legs too smooth.

She took her time towel drying, she could feel the air blowing thru the vents in the floor and shivered delightfully, it wasn't going to be near as hot as it had been she got out of the shower the first time. She wrapped the towel around her so she could go into her bedroom to get dressed; there was no need to wear her 'cool' outfit any longer.

A quick glance down the hallway showed that Jane was no longer in the living room, which meant that he had either left or had gone into the kitchen. She hoped that he'd left. She quickly went into the bedroom, pulling on a tank top and a pair of short yoga pants. She threw her hair back into a messy ponytail and looked at the bottles on her dresser. She felt like painting her toes. Grabbing a few bottles of different colors she went back into the living room.

Placing the small bottles of nail polish on the coffee table she went into the kitchen to get something cold to drink, and to look for Jane, but mostly to get something cold to drink. He wasn't there, but his clothes were still stacked neatly on the counter. Where was he?

Going back into the living room she looked out the window to see if she could see his car. Nope, no car. He must have given up and left after all. She'd have to bring his clothes to work with her the next day she was there. In the mean time she was going to enjoy a few days off.

*************************************************************************************

He had walked straight out of her apartment when he left the bathroom. He hadn't even bothered to get his clothes from where he had left them in her kitchen. He had clean ones in his car; he'd packed a few changes of clothes before coming over here today. He'd even gotten dressed in the front seat of his car much to the amusement of Lisbon's landlady who had stood at her window watching him the whole time.

The shoes had been a problem but it hadn't taken him long to run into the first Wal-Mart he'd spotted and grab a pair of cheap rubber flip-flops. He'd worry about nicer shoes later. He had taken a little bit of time to decide where he wanted to go, but finally settled on Rigsby's apartment. It was small but it would do at least for the night, and in the morning he would call every HVAC specialist he could find and get his AC fixed so that he could spend the few days off that they all had wallowing in misery at his own house.

Knocking on Rigsby's front door it was evident by his expression that Jane was not the person Rigsby was expecting to see. "Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"My AC is broken; I was wondering if I could crash here for the night?" Jane could tell that Rigsby had 'dressed up' in a nice shirt but no tie and slacks he would ever wear to the office.

"Uh, sure man, I guess." He stood aside so that he could enter the apartment. It was even smaller than he remembered. At least this time it was clean, or cleaner than you would expect from a bachelor. There weren't dirty dishes and empty food containers everywhere like there had been the last time he had been there.

"Hey can I borrow your shower? My car doesn't have AC either, and I'm a little ripe." That wasn't really the truth. In actuality he smelled like cinnamon spice and every time he got a whiff of it he felt that same stirring he'd had in the shower and he needed to wash it off.

"Yea, ok, it's down the hall. I think I've got clean towels in the closet."

"Thanks." It didn't take Jane long to realize that Lisbon's bathroom had also been cleaner than Rigsby's. Not that he was complaining mind you. Rigsby's selection of shower products was what he more used to, just two bottles sat on the shelf in the shower, one shampoo conditioner combo and one body wash in a musky sent that wasn't unpleasant.

He was in the shower for close to half an hour, drought be damned, trying to wash off that smell, the smell of her. It was supposed to have been a joke, a way to get a rise out of her, though it had seemed the only one getting a rise was him. And every time he thought he had gotten it all off he would think of her all over again and have to wash himself off just to take his mind off of it.

By the time he had exhausted Rigsby's hot water supply he no longer smelled like Lisbon. He didn't smell like himself either, he smelled like Rigsby, and he owed Rigsby a new bottle of body wash. Turning off the water Jane noticed for the first time that there was another voice coming from the front room that did not belong to the TV as he had thought. It was a voice he recognized.

No wonder Rigsby had been dressed up and had bothered to clean up the apartment. Being the nosey person that he was he stood next to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it to hear better.

"Our first date in a month and your canceling?"

"I told you, I didn't know he was going to show up."

"I can't believe it. He's the one who's always pushing us closer."

"I know, but to be fair, he'd only be here if Lisbon wouldn't let him in."

"Or if he did something to piss her off so bad that she kicked him out."

"Yea, that sounds more like it."

"I wonder what he did."

"Probably walked in on her in the shower. Ow, what was that for?"

"You were thinking about Lisbon naked. I could tell."

"I was not! I was thinking about what it would be like to surprise you in the shower."

Ok, he had to get out of her before the two love birds did something crazy that would trap him in the bathroom for the night.

He started talking as he left the bathroom so that they wouldn't know that he had been listening in. "Thanks for the shower man, but I think I might just try a hotel for the night." Looking up from where he was buttoning the last of the buttons on his shirt he looked surprised to see Van Pelt standing in the middle of the living room suspiciously far away from Rigsby. "Why Grace, I didn't know you were here. You look lovely tonight. I'm sorry I can't stay, I really must be going. I'll see you at work in a few days, you all have fun tonight." And then without waiting for a response from either of them he quickly left the apartment.

He sat in his car thinking. So much for Rigsby, and Grace was obviously out. He had no desire to go over to Cho's. He'd tried that once, it had not ended well. His only options were going to a hotel and going back to Lisbon's. He didn't want to go to a hotel. Lisbon's' sofa was more comfortable than most hotel beds. He wanted to at least attempt to get some sleep and he knew that he would be haunted by her wither he was in the same house with her or not.

Making the decision he drove off in the direction of her house, stopping once more at the grocery store; this time to pick up actual food, before heading back to her house and once again standing on her porch knocking.

"Interrupt Rigsby's date with Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked in greeting as she opened her door.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I just went to the grocery store. You have painfully little fresh food in this apartment, and I can make a better salad than that pizza place down the street any day."

"Fine, but I'm not washing the dishes." Lisbon said as she made her way back to the living room to finish painting her toe nails. She had settled on a dark midnight blue that shifted to a deep emerald green if you looked at it in the right light.

It didn't take long for Jane to make up two cob salads with the ingredients he bought from the grocery store and before he knew it he was back in the kitchen loading her dishwasher, even though he knew that there wouldn't be enough dishes to run it until the morning.

Not sure what to do with himself he decided to just sit now next to Lisbon and watch TV with her. He wasn't sure what she was watching, and didn't bother to ask her. It was some sort of standup comedian and Jane found that he wasn't really paying much attention to the jokes that he was making as much as the expressions on Lisbon's face and the way her laugh made him want to just kiss her.

And then, before he could talk himself out of it he did just that. He kissed her just on the check at first, but it was enough to make her stop mid laugh and turn to face him.

"Jane?" She said his name more like a question and before she had a chance to protest his lips found hers and he was kissing her gently, just wanting to see what she would do. To his surprise, instead of pushing him away, she reached up and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, kissing him back, with as much gentleness as he was kissing her.

It wasn't long before he found himself reaching his hand up to brush her check, he was hesitant, remembering what had happened the last time he had touched her when he had kissed her just that afternoon on this very sofa. This time however she seemed to lean into his hand and he brought his other hand up to tangle in her hair that was up in a pony tail. That didn't last for long though as he managed to remove the elastic, he wasn't sure how, but he did it.

She was kissing him gently, not wanting to scare him off, but at the same time, wanting to deepen the kiss, not waiting for him to make the first move, she used her tongue to gently brush against his lower lip, causing him to moan and open his mouth to her. She was hesitant at first, then surer, sweeping her tongue through his mouth, getting the feel for his mouth, his lips, his tongue as it came out to meet hers.

They sat there kissing, touching, for what seemed like an eternity to Jane but was really just a few minutes. Slowly Lisbon pulled away from him, her arms slowly leaving his body. He sat numbly watching her get up off the sofa. What was she doing?

She walked around to the back of the sofa before she spoke in a low voice. "I'm going to go to bed now. You can sleep here on the sofa, or there's a guest room down the end of the hall, I put clean sheets on the bed for you." She bent down and gave him one last long kiss before walking down the hall. "Good night Jane." She said before he heard the sound of her bedroom door closing.

Jane just sat there in shock for few minutes before reaching up to touch his lips. He could still feel her lips on his. There was no chance he would get any sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Is this situation realistic? No probably not, but it's been said that any fic that has Jane and Lisbon together is more than just a little unrealistic, so, we'll just go with it. A special thanks to Eve215 who helped me through the umm, uncomfortable factor on this one. I'm still not 100% sure about it, but, well, it is what it is. That being said, I think I've arranged this is a way as to not make anyone uncomfortable. If there are any questions about it, just drop me a line, let me know.

**Disclaimer: **No, their not mine. Just in case you were wondering.

He looked at the clock by the TV. 3:26. Only four minutes after the last time he looked. Jane had been laying there on Lisbon's sofa for the past four and a half hours and not sleeping. He'd flipped through all the channels on TV, decided that despite the impressing array of channels there really was nothing on. He'd looked through all of her movies and hadn't been excited by any of them so he finally gave up and was just laying there in the dark.

Her sofa really wasn't that comfortable. Sighing he got up and decided to try to find that guest room. He walked down the hallway and opened the first door he came to, nope, just an office with a desk and computer. As tempted as he was to go and see what he could find on her personal computer, he decided that sleep was more important at this point.

The next door he opened had a bed and he started to walk in before he realized that there was a person in the bed already. This was Lisbon's bed room. He stopped half way into the room, wondering if he should leave, but she just looked so peaceful, and it was clear that she was very deeply asleep. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt for him to just lie next to her for a few minutes he pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed next to her. He probably wouldn't sleep anyway, so he'd be able to move before she woke up.

He debated for a minute pulling her close to him, holding her, and in the end his hormones won out. He wanted to touch her, to relish in that sent that he loved so much, that spicy sweet smell. He pulled her close, and stiffened when she stirred a little, but then she just snuggled deeper into his embrace and he relaxed. While he was here, he might as well close his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was looking at her bed side table and the alarm clock said it was 5:48 and he felt slightly rested.

He started to pull slightly away from Lisbon, it was much later than he'd wanted it to be, and he was afraid that she was going to wake up and find him here. He wasn't sure what he thought of his chances if that happened. What he hadn't counted on was her grabbing his hand.

Panic started to set in, this was not good, she was going to wake up and find him here, and find that she was holding on to him, and he was going to lose some very important body parts, he could tell. Wait! What was she going with his hand?

While he had been thinking about his predicament she had been maneuvering his hand onto her breast. Was she awake and messing with him? He held his breath for a second but her breathing was still even and steady and she wasn't acting like she was awake, she must be sleeping. He allowed himself just to enjoy the fact that his hands were touching her on her breast, just one, the other one of his hands was still trapped underneath her.

Her hand was still on his and she squeezed it slightly, almost as if she wanted him to, well, _play_ with her breast, touch it, massage it. Not really thinking he did just that, squeezing her breast with his hand. She wasn't wearing a bra, of course not, she was sleeping after all, and he could feel her nipple starting to react to his fondling.

Her hand was still on his and she started to move it again, down lower, and oh under her tank top and back up to her breast. He couldn't believe he is doing this; that he hadn't jumped out of the bed and gone running in the opposite direction, fleeing, he would almost rather be in his sweltering house to here in the bed violating Lisbon. Almost. Actually the only thing that would make this better would be if Lisbon was actually awake and aware of what she was requesting, demanding, his hand do.

His natural instinct took over as he pinched her nipple, slightly surprised at the sigh that escaped her lips. She rolled back towards him, and he's afraid for a moment that she was awake and that she'd start to yell at him, but instead she just loosened the arm that had been trapped beneath her and placed her hand over his. She skipped the step of placing his hand on her breast over her shirt, and went straight for the skin to skin contact.

He gave this breast the same attention that he had been giving the other one, wishing that he could taste them, touch them with his mouth and tongue. He could feel his arousal starting to grow and knew that if she moved back against him anymore she was going to feel it. That thought right there was almost enough to stop it in its track, but what happened next reversed it completely.

Lisbon took his hand that was on top and started to move it down her body, he didn't think anything of it at first, but the second he felt her guiding his hand below the waist band of her pants he froze, not allowing her to guide his hand to where he knew she wanted it. At her whimper he let her lead him on again, feeling guilty the whole time, as if he were taking advantage of her somehow. He leaned his head up from where it had been resting on the pillow to look at her face. He was expecting to see it in the peaceful sleeping look that it had earlier, but instead, her eyes were screwed shut, as if it was taking every effort to keep them closed. He listened carefully and noticed that her breathing was no longer as steady as it had been. She was awake! And she didn't want him to know it. He was half tempted to just stop everything now, but it was obvious that she wanted to do this. The real question is why she wanted him to think she was asleep.

Their hands got lower and he could feel the heat radiating from her core. He felt less that she was guiding him now and more that he just wanted to touch her. He moved his finger along her folds, feeling the warm heat, god she was so soft. He was no stranger to making a woman feel good and his hand seemed to move on its own. He circled her clit, moving lower and thrusting a finger into her, relishing in her warmth, god she felt so good. He found himself wondering what it would feel like to be inside of her, to feel her around him.

He started to move his finger in and out, inserting a second one after a minute; he arranged his hand in a way so that he could still move his fingers in and out and stroking her most sensitive spot. He could feel her building to a frenzy, and wished for just a minute that she would acknowledge what he was doing, that she had really wanted _him_ to be doing this to her, that she wasn't just pretending not to know what was going on, pretending to be asleep.

And just like that she was over the edge and moaning and he didn't want to stop touching her. But then he realized that she could 'wake up' at any minute. He waited to see if she'd pull away and when she rolled slightly away from him he quickly moved both of his arms before he can get trapped beneath her again and quietly, left the room, finally finding the guest room that he was supposed to be in last night.

He just lay on top of the bed and listened. It was almost half an hour later when he heard her moving, the sound of her getting dressed and moving around the kitchen. And then he heard the front door open and close and he waited five minutes to make sure that she's really gone somewhere.

When he left the room and made his way to the kitchen he noticed that she left a box of tea on the counter for him and that there was a note on the table. He made a cup of tea with water that is already boiling on the stove for him and as he took his first sip he read the note that Lisbon left on the table for him. He almost chocked on his tea as he read.

P.  
Tonight it's your turn  
L.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Only thing I own are the mistakes I'm sure I missed.

Jane stood in the kitchen staring at the note that Lisbon had left for him. Tonight was his turn. What the hell did that mean? Was she going to accost him in his sleep like he had with her? No, she had been awake. She had known what was going on, and for some reason she hadn't wanted to tell him she was awake. Did she think that he would say no? Go running in the other direction? Probably. That is what he did the other evening when _he_ had planned on throwing _her_ for a loop by getting in the shower with her.

He sat down in a chair at Lisbon's kitchen table and thought. He had to talk to her about this. Had she intended to just ignore what had happened, or had she just planed on going on like they had planned it all? He was confused and he didn't like it. He was never confused. He had to do something.

First things first-where had Lisbon gone? Sighing he got up from the table and walked to the window in the living room that over looked the drive way. Her car was still there, he looked down at the floor next to the door where the night before he had noticed a few pairs of shoes and saw that her running shoes were missing. SO, she was off on a run.

He had always figured she did some form of cardio vascular exercise everyday, but he had her pegged more as the gym type. He was happy to find out that she enjoyed the great outdoors, at least every once in a while.

Well he certainly wasn't going to go chasing after her down the street. She could out run him any day, and besides, it looked like rain. Thunderstorm to be exact. It looked like the heat had finally amassed into a storm. Sure it was a little early in the day for most people to be thinking about a thunderstorm, but the thick black clouds on the horizon were there anyway, and it looked like it could storm any minute.

He had no desire to sleep, he hated watching TV, he didn't feel comfortable cleaning Lisbon's house. There was really only one thing to do. He was going to cook. He used to love to cook, but he didn't do it as often as he used to. The last time he had cooked had been…dinner for that woman who had murdered her cheating husband.

Well, he needed to change that. He didn't count the salad that they had for dinner as actually cooking. Everything has come from the store already prepared; he had just put it in a bowl. No. Today he would make breakfast. He would make a coffee cake and the makings for omelets. He wouldn't bother cooking the omelets until _after_ she came back from her run, they were no good cold.

An hour later it had been raining for 20 minutes and Jane decided to just go ahead and make his own breakfast, he would make hers when she got back from her run. He had contemplated going out looking for her, not wanting her to catch a cold from all the water, but realized that he didn't know her regular route, or this neighborhood, and that she would probably beat him back to her place before he could figure out where she was.

He finished his eggs and coffee cake and sat down on the same chair he'd been in the night before with a cup of tea. He had to think. Why had she allowed him to do what he did this morning? She had been perfectly fine to allow him to think she was sleeping the whole time. Did she really think that he was the type of person who would take advantage of her like that? Did she really think so little of him? It hurt almost.

He was still sitting there when she came in another half hour later, dripping wet and smiling. "There's nothing like a run in the rain to refresh the brain."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. It's invigorating. You should try it some time." She was dripping on the floor, and started to peel off her shirt that had been sticking to her like a second skin.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jane asked, trying not to look at Lisbon; but eventually just gave up and looked anyway.

"Oh, no thanks, I stopped and got some coffee and a croissant when it started raining. That's why I've been gone so long. I hope you didn't miss me." She gave him what could only be considered a flirtatious look as she bent over to take her shoes off.

"Oh, no, um I, um didn't notice what time it was when you left, what with being asleep and all."

Lisbon just rolled her eyes at him. "Yea, right. I need a shower." And with that she sauntered past him to the bathroom.

Jane was half tempted to join her as he had yesterday, but didn't think that was the best thing. He heard the shower turn on and remembered the way she had looked, naked, in the shower with the water dripping down her skin…No, he couldn't think about that. He could feel his body reacting to just the _memory_ of her in the shower. He wasn't a teenager; he would NOT let himself lose control that way. He was 40 years old for crying out loud! He didn't get a woody simply because he was thinking of an attractive woman. A wet attractive woman, who was currently naked on the other side of the wall.

Suddenly Lisbon's idea about a run in the rain seemed like a good idea. But he knew that he wouldn't last more than 5 minutes out there. It might be a warm rain, but he had a hard enough time running when it wasn't raining, the last thing he needed was to try running in the rain. And besides, he only had the one pair of shoes with him, well, and those ridiculous cheap flip-flops, but he couldn't go running in them any better than in his regular shoes.

In the end he just sat there, trying _not_ to think of Lisbon. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard her shut off the shower. At least that part was over. He didn't want to have to go through that again. Maybe Van Pelt would be gone and he could go over to Rigsby's after all, but no. It was a long weekend for them; she would probably be there all weekend.

He practiced his relaxation breathing when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and smelled that smell coming from it in a puff of steam. That intoxicating cinnamon and spice. That sent was going to be the end of him. It wasn't even five minutes before Lisbon came out of her bedroom, dressed in a similar outfit as list night, a comfortable pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt, barefoot, with her hair hanging in damp waves along her shoulders. And the only thing Jane could think was that, given the chance, he would probably do the same thing he did last night, all over again.

"So, Jane, how did you sleep?" Lisbon asked sitting down on the sofa and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"You should know Lisbon. You were there." If she was going to bate him, he was going to have this conversation with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jane, weren't you sleeping in the guest room last night?" She gave him a look. A look that clearly said 'I know what you were doing' and Jane sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" Jane asked, not wanting to give in just yet.

"I want you to tell me what you were doing in my room last night."

"Oh, I think you know what I was doing."

Lisbon blushed a deep shade of red but held her ground. "I know what I had you do, what I want to know is what you were doing there in the first place."

Jane stared her in the eyes, hoping that she would back down, but all she did was raise one eyebrow at him, insisting that he answer the question.

"I was looking for the guestroom, but I found your room instead and you just looked so peaceful that I just wanted to be with you, and well, I hadn't planned on falling asleep."

Lisbon smirked at him, satisfied that she had gotten him to admit what he had been doing in her bedroom.

"Now it's my turn." Jane said as the smirk fell of Lisbon's face. "Why did you want me to think you were asleep?"

Damn, she should have seen that coming. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't wake up until just after 6:30 to go out for a run."

"Liar."

"Ok fine. I didn't think you would do it if I asked, so, I decided to just see if I could trick you into it." She looked down at the floor for a minute before looking back up at him with a devilish grin. "Why didn't you stop when you realized I was awake?"

"Well, it would have been rude of me to just leave you hanging like that, you know, and besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Well, you were doing a really good job." Lisbon muttered the last part, as if she didn't want to admit it to him. He heard her anyway though and gave her a grin.

"Really? You liked that? You should see what I can do when you're _not_ sleeping."

"Is that an offer?" She looked at him quirking an eyebrow at him in challenge. Jane swallowed; what had he gotten himself into now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Right, so this could be the last chapter. Go ahead and read it and then let me know if you think there should be another one after this.

**Disclaimer: **So Bruno Heller said that Jane and Lisbon would probably never get together, at least not until after RJ is dead, and that's like the last ep of the show ever, so, yea, obviously I don't own them, I would change that…maybe.

"_Is that an offer?" She looked at him quirking an eyebrow at him in challenge. Jane swallowed; what had he gotten himself into now?_

Ok, this was new territory for them, had Lisbon really just propositioned him? Had he really just said that he would like to try again with her awake? What the hell had he been thinking? He just stared at her for a minute, trying to process what was going through his head.

Did he want to do this-whatever this was? Sure, Lisbon was a gorgeous woman, who wouldn't want to knock her socks off? But what would happen to their relationship? Would it be awkward at work? Would she take it out on him if this turned bad? Who was he kidding, she already spent half her time at work yelling at him and beating him up, this couldn't affect that too much.

"If we do this, you can't be sorry later, you can't call it a mistake." Jane wanted to be sure she knew what she was getting.

"Jane, get your ass over here before I change my mind." He didn't need any more prodding than that. He didn't know if he was thinking with the brain in his head or the one further south, but at the moment it was the furthest thing from his mind.

He jumped off of the chair and sat next to her on the sofa, not thinking he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, it was a very similar kiss to the one that they had shared the night before, it was soft and tender, and that was just not going to work. Jane put his arms around her pull her close, he wanted to be able to touch ever inch of her body, he had to, it had been taunting him; he had to feel her.

Lisbon was simply enjoying the feel of his lips on hers; he really did seem to know what he was doing. Knowing that he would probably be content to simply sit there and kiss her all day, Lisbon decided to take matters into her own hands and gently nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

His moaning into her mouth only encouraged her and she let her hands wander up his arm to his shoulders. He was still wearing his suit jacket. She found herself groaning, damn him and his insistence on all these layers. Didn't he know it was supposed to be in at least the 90's today? Even with the cloud cover and rain, it was going to be hot.

She pulled her lips from his and started kissing him along his jaw line while muttering about his wardrobe choice. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

He chuckled. "Just to torment you my dear." He moved his hands up under the back of her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back. It was everything he had remembered and imagined, soft and smooth, and he wanted to taste it. He pulled back just far enough to pull her shirt over her head and almost moaned when he saw that she hadn't put on a bra. "Planning this were we?"

"No, I just like to be comfortable in my own home." She said, suddenly shy, backing away slightly and pulling her arms from his to cove herself.

"Oh no my dear, no need to be shy, you're beautiful." He leaned over her, pushing her back into the sofa so that she was lying down before slowly removing her hands from in front of her chest. "See, now if you had let me last night, this is what I would have done."

With that last word he crushed his lips to hers, drawing his tongue over her lips until she opened them to her and he was able to insert his tongue into her mouth, sweeping it through, touching her tongue with his. He moved his lips from hers down her neck, placing gentle open mouthed kisses along her neck, stopping slightly at her pulse point to suck just gentle enough to elicit a soft moan from her but not hard enough to leave a mark, he knew she would shoot him if he did.

As his mouth was moving he allowed his hands to wander across her body. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly smoothing them up her sides, just tracing the outline of her breast. He lifted his mouth from her body and leaned up slightly, looking at her, taking her all in. Sure he had seen her naked before, but this time was different, this time she was wanting him to see her and he was wanting to see her. He brushed his hands across her breast, barley skimming over the top of her nipples, causing her to arch her back to get more contact. He brought his right hand down and caressed her breast, puling at the nipple slightly, bringing it to a peak.

He seemed mesmerized by the movements of his hands on her body and for a minute, Lisbon was afraid he would chicken out, but just as she was opening her mouth to tell him to get a move on he dipped his head at took her left nipple into his mouth, nipping at it gently and sucking on it. The words died on her lips as she let out a deep moan of pleasure.

"God Jane. Jane, that's just, ummm."

"Don't," Jane pulled his mouth from her nipple, kissing between her breasts and working his way to her right one, "Don't call me Jane, call me Patrick."

"I always call you Jane." Lisbon moaned as he captured her other nipple in his mouth, giving it the same treatment as he had given the other one.

"Yes, but it makes it sound like a woman's in here with you." He muttered as he blew on her wet nipple, causing her to buck against him.

"If I wanted a woman _Patrick_, I'd be over at Rigsby's right now fulfilling one of his top 10 factices with Van Pelt."

He was kissing down her stomach now, scraping his finger tips along the sensitive skin. "One day I'm going to ask you how you know what Rigsby's top 10 fantasies are, right now, I'm going to make sure that's the last thing on your mind."

He had reached the waist band of her pants with his mouth and dragging his hands down he body one more time hooked them in the waist of her pants and pulled them off of her in one swift movement, helped out be her lifting her hips off the sofa.

Yep, she was gorgeous, just like the short glimpse he had got of her in the shower the other day. He changed positions and went down to the bottom of the sofa where he had her laid out and began to trail kisses up her legs. He placed one on each side following with his hands, it was antagonizingly slow and Lisbon found herself squirming under his touch.

"Maybe this was why I pretended I was asleep last night, you got right to the point then, you're just taking your sweet precious time now." She was feigning anger, he knew she didn't really mean it.

"Patience my dear, you will be rewarded for it." He kissed her inner thigh on both sides, stoking the sensitive skin there. He spread her legs wide, giving himself better access to her most sensitive spots, and grinned, this is what he had wanted to do last night, this is what he was going to do now.

He took one of his hands and gently stroked over her mound, careful not to place much if any pressure on her, he wanted to make sure she really enjoyed it, and taking it slow was the way he planned on doing that.

Slowly he applied more pressure until he was stroking her between her folds, and then, as he had the night before he pushed a single finger into her, then two, pumping them in and out gently, just fast enough to elicit a small moan from her. He looked up at her face, her eyes were closed and her head thrown back and he smiled, time to really make her scream.

He continued to move his fingers in and out of her as he lowered his head and began to suck slightly on her clit; she bucked against him and moaned again. "God, Ja-Patrick, umm."

He thought of a witty come back to her near slip but decided that it wasn't worth it if would have to break contact with her skin. He flicked his tongue out and gently licked her, moving his fingers fast and matched the pace with his tongue. He could feel the tension building in her and her muscles beginning to clench against his hand and he kept moving.

It happened much slower than it had the night before, her climax, and it seemed to last much longer too. He kept up his ministrations until he could feel her relaxing around him and she had once again opened her eyes.

"See, now _Teresa_ if you hadn't been pretending to be asleep last night you could have had _this_ much sooner."

Lisbon pulled him up her body so that he was lying on top of her on the sofa. She decided to ignore his remark and instead sat up slightly and looked down at him. "I think you are wearing entirely too many clothes, and if I recall, I did promise that it was going to be your turn."

"Well my dear, I think your right." He gave her another grin before he bent and captured her lips with his; this was going to be the best rainy day he'd ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **This is the last chapter, that is unless someone has an idea of how I could do another. Other than that, this is it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this, and a special thanks to Eve215 who was kind enough to read this through for me and tell me what she though. Her honesty is very refreshing. In case there's anyone out there that doesn't know, Simon Baker really has green eyes, he said so himself. Just mentioning it cause it comes up latter.

"_I think you are wearing entirely too many clothes, and if I recall, I did promise that it was going to be your turn."_

"_Well my dear, I think your right." He gave her another grin before he bent and captured her lips with his; this was going to be the best rainy day he'd ever had._

"So what are you going to do about it?" Lisbon asked, breaking the kiss and sitting up causing Jane to sit up as well.

"Do about what?"

"Your clothes genius. Did it escape your notice that I'm the only one who's naked here?" Lisbon asked gesturing to her body.

"No, trust me it did NOT escape my notice." He grinned and went in for another kiss, but she put up a hand to stop him.

"Get naked or I'm putting my clothes back on." She said with a serious look on her face.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Now, I'm going to count to 10 and by the time I'm done, you will be naked and in my bed, or I'll just have to get dressed again. I do have other things to do today besides wait around for you to decide if you want to have sex."

Jane watched as she stood up.

"One."

Gathered her clothes off the floor.

"Two."

Walked to the bedroom.

"Three."

Was this really Teresa Lisbon?

"Four."

Teasing him, taunting him?

"Five."

He must be sleeping.

"Six."

Wait, even if he was…

"Seven."

She was almost to ten.

"Eight."

He jumped off the sofa.

"Nine."

Ran to the room.

"Ten."

And made it just in time.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind and left." She teased from her spot on the bed.

"No, just wondering if I was dreaming."

"You're still fully clothed. You're even still wearing those stupid brown shoes. Do you even own another pair of shoes?"

"Yes, I do. I bought a pair of flip flops yesterday when I went over to Rigsby's."

"$4.00 Wal-Mart flip flops don't count Jane. I thought you liked to go shopping."

"Yes well, I'm actually quite attached to these shoes." Lisbon sighed then stood up.

"Obviously I'm going to have to do this myself." She walked over to where Jane was standing just inside her bed room door and put her hands on his shoulders pushing his Jacket off and to the floor. "What is up with the suits anyway, even in this heat?"

"A throwback to my childhood." Lisbon unbuttoned his vest and it soon joined his coat on the floor.

"Really? What, did your mom like to dress you up?"

"Well, yes actually." Lisbon looked at him as if she didn't believe him and started to unbutton his shirt. It was a lovely shirt, soft and silky, a lovely shade of green that brought out the green tones in his eyes. It had matched his suit perfectly; light gray with darker gray strips. It was a subtle stripe but the effect was there, giving the suit texture and depth.

"Some of it must have worn off on you. If I wasn't standing right here in front of you feeling evidence to the contrary I'd think you were gay." She had undone all the buttons now and pulled his shirt out of the waist band of his pants.

"I don't think any heterosexual male could stand anywhere near you, clothed or not, and _not _have the same reaction I'm having."

"Take your shoes off." Jane looked at her and nodded not taking his eyes off of her; he kicked them off and stood on the toes of his socks to pull them off. "Talented." Lisbon joked.

"You know me, a constant source of amusement and wonder." He gasped slightly as she spread her fingers across his chest and bent her mouth to his nipples.

"Like that?" She asked raising her head again before allowing her hands to continue their downward journey. "You know, I always wondered, you dress to the nines every day, but you never wear a belt, why is that?"

"Have you ever tried napping with something sticking you in your gut?" He asked, trying to laugh but the sound came out strangled as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. "Besides," he choked out, "I've put on a little weight the past few years, no need for a belt."

"I find that hard to believe." Lisbon said dragging her hands down his rather trim abdomen and pushing his pants down to pool at his feet. "Of course, if you spent less time lying on that sofa and more time actually working, you might not have that problem."

She looked up at his face, trying to hide her nervousness but not really succeeding. "Are you ready Jane?"

"In more ways than one." Was all he said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He tried to pour into it all of his desire and longing. He brushed his tongue against her lips, urging her to part them and then smiled against her mouth when she did just that. Their tongues dulled as he guided her backwards towards the bed.

"Wait." Lisbon said pulling back slightly.

"What? I thought you were sure about this." Jane was clearly frustrated; he thought it was actually going to happen.

"I am, but I need to grab something first." She slipped out of his grasp and dashed into the hallway coming back a few second latter with a small foil wrapped package.

"Why do you keep the condoms in your bathroom? Do you use them in there very often?" Jane asked smiling and walking towards her, grabbing her waist and pushing her back onto the bed.

"No, that just seems the best place to keep them." She scooted back further on the bed, pulling him with her so that he was laying on top of her.

"What, next to the Band-Aids and antiseptic?"

"Yes actually. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, only, if we're going to be doing this more than once you might want to keep them closer to the bed." He began to kiss along her jaw line, smiling at her moan.

"Who says we're doing this more than once?" She reached her hands down his sides, attempting to push his boxers off his hips by wiggling under him. All she succeeded in doing was causing him to grow harder and groan.

"If you keep doing that, I don't know if I'm ever going to let you get out of this bed."

"Let me?" She finally managed to pull of his boxers, and slid her hands around to his front between them, grasping his erection.

"Yea; let you." He was having a hard time keeping up the conversation with her while she was stroking him like she was.

"I'd like to see you try to keep me here." She said with a smile. She continued to stroke him, watching his face and enjoying with look of pleasure that crossed it. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready." He said, still with his eyes closed. Lisbon reached over and picked up the condom off the bed, ripping it open and sliding in on him. Once that was taken care of she guided him towards her opening, resting him right above her.

"Open your eyes Patrick." She said, slightly breathless.

Jane opened his eyes looking her in the face before he thrust into her. It was like heaven, it had been so long, and she felt so right. "God Teresa, you feel so good."

"Are you just going to sit there all day or are you going to do something?" She didn't want to rush him, but was having a hard time not thrusting her hips up into his.

"Patience my dear, patience." And he began to move, slow at first, then faster building up a frenzied rhythm.

Lisbon wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her. "Oh god Patrick," she looked at his face, "You're getting close aren't you?"

He grunted, trying to hold back. "So good, so long, sooooo gooood. No, got to wait." He slowed the pace until it was almost unbearable for Lisbon.

"Don't hold out on my account," she breathed, running her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles clench under the strain of keeping his weight off her.

"No, you need to, umm, you need…" He was having a hard time forming complete sentences, she was rocking her hips underneath him, he was having a hard time controlling his movements.

"I'm all good Jane, just keep going." Lisbon said, reaching between them and moving her hands over his chest. Scraping her nails along his muscles she felt him shudder above her.

"That's not fair Teresa." He bent down lower, resting on his elbows and not on his hands and kissed her hard and bruising. She broke it off, kissing along his jaw, scraping her teeth down her neck. "Oh god Teresa, ummmm."

He was having a hard time controlling his movements and found himself speeding up again. His moans were joined with hers as he stated thrusting into her faster and harder. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, he wasn't going to be able to wait for her; she just felt so good. Just as he was thinking that he felt her muscles begin to clutch around him and he looked at her face again, he recognized that look, that look of pleasure and ecstasy; that was all he needed to finally let himself lose control. He felt the pleasure exploding in him as he gave a few last thrust into her before collapsing.

Breathing hard he rolled off her so that he wouldn't crush her, but he kept her arms around her pulling her close to him. "You are amazing."

"Me? I didn't do anything." She was smiling, this was what she liked most about him, the ability to just banter and tease.

"You my dear are the most amazing woman I've met in a very, very long time. You are exquisite. And really, there's no need to fish for complements, I think I give you enough as it is."

"Fishing for complements? Really?" She sat up and glared playfully at him before hopping off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Wait, I didn't mean it. Where are you going?" His voice sounded panicked and he hated that, it had been magical, and she was just leaving.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she bent to pick up his shirt off the floor. "I worked up a pretty big appetite just now, what with being exquisite and all. As I recall there's a whole freezer full of popsicles."

"Oh, right. Bring me one too?" Jane asked, sitting up against the head board.

"Sure, you clean up; I'll get you a Popsicle." She turned and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Jane waited a minute before standing up and heading to the bathroom. He finished cleaning up in there quickly and grabbed a box out of the drawer that Lisbon had left half open. They were defiantly going to need those later.


End file.
